


Ivy

by ziazippy5379



Series: The Librarians Prompt Month 2019 [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel is emotional about orphans, Gen, Kid Fic, There are dead bodies towards the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The clippings book sends Ezekiel out on a mission and instead of saving everyone he is there for damage control. In this case, that means helping a baby.





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ezekiel with kids and had the need to write one. I've actually been working on this for months and finally got around to finishing it for this event. So enjoy!

Ezekiel was too late to save them. And by the look of the scene before him, the clippings book had been as well. He couldn't tell what sort of beings the two bodies before him had been, only that they had been magical. There was no visible indication of what had happened, but his equipment said that it was also magical.

Ezekiel turned to begin looking around for the reason the book must have sent him. It couldn't have been to save these two, so there must have been another reason. He looks around hoping for the sight of an artifact that may have been overlooked by whoever did this. He doesn't want to have to search them.

He is getting up the courage to go a search them when he hears a small noise coming from close to them. Just a rustling of the leaves and then a noise that a small creature might make. Ezekiel determines that the noise is coming out from under the cloak of the smaller of the two bodies and makes his way closer.

Warily he lifts the edge of the cloak and looks down at what made the sound. It was a baby. They couldn't have been much more than 6 months old. The baby started to stir again, and Ezekiel picked them up and tried to calm them down. Their current spot wasn't too far from a populated area and Ezekiel didn't want to be caught with two dead bodies and a baby there.

The baby had golden brown skin and a little bit of almost black hair growing in. They were wrapped in a natural colored blanket that was surprisingly soft for its appearance. Ezekiel had no idea why the baby was starting to fuss, but at the moment his best guess was the cold of the ground. At least he hoped it was because he couldn't do anything else at that moment.

He was able to calm the baby enough that they weren't in danger of crying anymore, but there was no way to tell how long that would last. Ezekiel decided that he still needed to make sure that there wasn't anything on the bodies, so he did a quick search of them. He didn't find anything. And he also learned that even though the two of them had some magic that any ordinary humans wouldn't be able to figure that out. He also determined that there was some sort of magic on the baby, but he didn't have time to deal with it at that moment.

By the time Ezekiel had finished his search the baby had become more agitated. He picked the baby up and began his journey back to where the backdoor was. As he was leaving, he heard some other people get close to where he had been searching.

When he got to where he had left the backdoor, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was no telling if someone else would have moved it and he didn't want to be caught with a baby wrapped in the same material as the bodies’ clothes. He rushed through the door and into the Annex.

Nobody was there, which Ezekiel was grateful for. He wasn't ready to explain what had happened. The baby was now close to breaking out and he needed to figure out what they needed. He decided to see if their diaper needed to be changed first. So, he took the baby to the bathroom in the hope that there would be something there. Luck was with him and someone had left the materials for changing a diaper in there. He learned that the baby was a girl.

As he changed her, he also noticed his hands were shaking. He took a few deep breaths to try and stop it, but he wasn't able to. Ezekiel was still able to do what he needed to but just barely. Noticing the shaking made it near impossible to ignore.

Once he finally managed to change the diaper, Ezekiel took the baby to the kitchen to see if there was something there. She didn't seem to need to eat yet, but he didn't want to risk not having anything when she needed it. The kitchen didn't have any of the necessary supplies to feed a baby.

"Well, I guess we need to go shopping," he said shakily. It was the first thing he had said since he had come across the bodies. He tried to make his voice calmer in his next words with some success, "And I'm going to need something to carry you in."

She didn't respond to him. She mostly just stared at him. The more time Ezekiel spent with her, the more he was growing attached. And the worse he felt about not being able to save her parents.

Ezekiel looked around the main room and wasn't able to find anything he was sure was safe. So, he went to see if there was anything in someone's office. In Cassandra's, there was a basket that was big enough to carry the baby but still small enough to fit in a shopping cart. And he grabbed a flannel Jake had left in his office to use as extra padding in the bottom. Eve had left a scarf that would work as a blanket.

“That should work,” Ezekiel said to the baby.

With the baby now able to be carried and set down safely, it was time to head to the store. Ezekiel had no idea where he should go to get everything because he didn't want to have to make more than one stop. So, he pulled out his phone and did a quick search. He was about to head out to his car and realized he didn't have a car seat. So, he set the backdoor to the right place and off they were.

They went into the store and Ezekiel got a cart. The baby had fallen asleep at some point after he had set her into the basket. He was getting a little worried about how quiet she was. Other than the small fussing she had done about needed her diaper changed, she hadn't done anything. It may have had to do with what had happened to her previously. Or maybe it had to do with the magic resting over her. He probably should have tried to figure that out before their shopping trip, but it had slipped his mind. He would get Jenkins to help him figure it out when they got back.

Since it was on his mind the first item Ezekiel went to get was the car seat. There were only a few options in the right size range and so after a few searches he chose the one with the best ratings both from customers and safety regulators. The bonus was it would also double as a carrier until he got something better. And there he went thinking this would last a while. Having the baby probably wasn’t going to be long term and he had to stop thinking like it would.

The next aisle Ezekiel went to was the baby food aisle. As the emergency diaper change at the Library proved there was still a few of the materials for that available. He could come back another time if the baby got too fussy. But food was important, and he didn’t know if there was anything suitable at the Library for the baby.

Ezekiel began to look at all of the options there were and felt more overwhelmed than he had before. The car seat was easy. There were only so many options and it was based on very clear standards. Food was completely different. He didn’t even know what a baby her age was supposed to eat. Where they still nursing or did they eat baby food yet? He had never needed to learn all of this. Ezekiel could feel the panic overcoming him. He started to hyperventilate.

“Is everything alright?” a woman asked him.

She looked worried. He couldn’t tell if it was for him or the baby, but it could very well have been for both of them. She had the look of a mother who had a baby and it was not her first. And Ezekiel completely broke.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I just got her, and I have almost no information and I don’t know what she needs or how to take care of her,” Ezekiel sobbed.

He wanted to say more but there was no way he could tell a stranger what had happened. There would only be more questions. There was a little more he could say, and he could make up a story for more believability.

“My sister- her parents died and now I have her and all her supplies were lost,” he continued. “I haven’t had much contact with them recently. I don’t know what she needs.”

The woman looked sympathetic at his rambling. At least that meant his story was believable. The breakdown was probably helping. He just needed to make sure that he kept that story straight in case anyone else asked him. And he needed to pay attention to the woman in front of him.

“How old is she?” the woman asked.

She must have realized that the best way to help Ezekiel at that point was to help with the baby. She was the most important and getting on better ground with her would help him.

“About six months. I think,” he said.

“That sounds about right for how she looks,” the woman told him.

She then proceeded to talk him through what he was going to need to feed her. It turned out the baby was at a more complicated stage for how little information he had on her. After helping him get what he needed for food the woman recommended some websites that she found helpful when figuring this out for her kids. She also gave him a good source for how she would grow so he could get appropriate clothing for the baby.

The baby was still calm in the basket even though the commotion that Ezekiel had caused. In fact, she had actually fallen asleep. He figured it was safe to continue shopping for a while longer.

Ezekiel went and got the items he would need for diaper changes before heading to the clothing section. He started to do what the woman had suggested before stopping for a moment. The clothing he was getting was not for the short term. He looked at the sleeping baby and decided to just continue. He would just send it with her to wherever she went. She deserved it.

Along those same lines, he went and got a few toys and plenty of blankets for her. More than were necessary but he wanted her to have some nice things.

At that point, he was beginning to worry about how calm the baby was. He had no idea how long she had been in the woods and the only thing he had done for her was a single diaper change. Ezekiel hoped there wasn’t anything wrong or that he had also been too late to save her. He got through the checkout as fast as he could and went back through the back door to the Library. Which was a bit difficult with the amount of stuff he had gotten, but he managed.

He was surprised to still not find anyone in the main room. He got the food and bottle for the baby set up so that it was ready as soon as she was hungry. Then he just sat to process. It had been a long while since he had felt this upset by a mission. It had also been a long time since he had to deal with death and kids during one as well. He was so glad the kid wasn’t the victim this time.

Ezekiel wasn’t sure how long he sat there looking at the baby and thinking. But the next thing he was aware of was Jenkins was standing next to him talking.

“Mr. Jones, what is going on?” he asked.

Ezekiel looked up at Jenkins and for the second time, that day broke. He just let loose and told Jenkins everything that had happened. He left out the breakdown in the baby food aisle though.

Jenkins listened to everything with patience. When Ezekiel finally wound down and completed his story he spoke.

“There are times when the clippings book will not interfere until there is no other option. The Library is intended to be a neutral party and therefore cannot meddle in certain affairs. It is likely this child’s parents were such a case.”

“Then why did it send me to get her? She would be seen as taking sides. Right?” Ezekiel asked not feeling any better. He still had tears of the verge of falling.

“Either the clippings book decided she was completely innocent and needed protection more than the Library needs to stay neutral, or it deemed her too important to allow to fall into the wrong hands,” Jenkins said. “Whichever it was you should be proud that you got to her first without being seen. Those that killed her parents were likely nearby.”

This made Ezekiel feel a bit better but not much. He felt it was wrong that the Library only decided to help the baby after she had been orphaned. He thought they were there to help. That was what he always tried to do. Especially kids. They deserved to be helped and cared for. But he couldn’t get too distracted because he had the baby to think about. And he remembered one other bit of information he had left out.

“There’s some sort of magic on her. Other than what is hers,” He blurted out to Jenkins. “I’m not sure what it is, and I need help figuring it out.”

Latching on to the less emotional topic Jenkins spoke.

“That we can certainly do. Let’s head down to my lab and work on that.”

They went down to Jenkins’ lab where Jenkins had Ezekiel keep an eye on the baby while he worked on the magic. It turned out to be a simple spell to help keep the baby quiet. Which made sense if her parents were running.

As soon as Jenkins removed the spell the baby began to cry. Ezekiel did everything he could think of to get her to calm down. After feeding and changing her there wasn’t much else he could do other than to hold her. Eventually, she seemed to cry herself to sleep and Ezekiel went to put her down. And realized he hadn’t gotten a crib of any sort. So, he put her back into the basket. He could get her a proper crib another time. Or make someone else get it.

\---

The next month had its ups and downs. They were not able to figure out who the baby’s parents were or what had happened. Because of this, they were hesitant to give the baby over to any magical folks. And they couldn’t tell what magic she had or what she might gain so giving her to ordinary people was out. So, it was a little up in the air where she would go.

On the upside, Ezekiel was able to bond with the baby and figure out many of her particular needs. He was also able to start getting the papers she would need to not have any legal troubles. There were some problems since she didn’t have a name.

Ezekiel was sitting in his office with the baby. He had gotten more toys and a play area for her so that she could be safe in there with him. He was trying to catch up on some of the work that he had fallen behind on while taking care of her over the month.

Eve knocked on the doorway and stepped in.

“Has a name been chosen for her yet?” she asked.

“No, I wanted to see if we could find out what her name was though it doesn’t seem like that is going to happen. I should probably pick one for the paperwork. She will need that for whatever family she ends up going to,” Ezekiel said.

He wasn’t sure if his sadness at having to let her go was in his voice. But based on the look Eve gave him it was there. She looked surprised and a bit sad as well.

“Didn’t we decide there wasn’t anywhere we could send her?” Eve asked.

“Yeah, we did. But we also didn’t decide to keep her.”

“Well, I think that whoever was going to be adopting her would decide that,” she said with a small smile.

“So, one of us is adopting her?” he asked hopefully.

Ezekiel was sure that one of the others wanted to adopt the baby. She was great. And if they did he wouldn’t lose her. He wasn’t sure he could stand that.

“Well, Jenkins sure thinks so. He has been getting one of the suites ready for you all week.”

“Really?!” he exclaimed.

“Of course. You have been taking care of her for a month practically by yourself. When you said you were getting her papers ready, we all thought you meant adoption ones.”

He looked down at the baby. Ezekiel hadn’t thought he would ever be a parent but for this little girl, he would. He had already started thinking of her as his.

“They weren’t. But I am going to start them as soon as I can.”

If he was going to do this he was going to start soon and make it official.

She was smug. He could see it.

“She’s definitely going to need a name then,” Eve said.

“Ivy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly tempted to write more with Ivy but I have no ideas right now. I will just have to see if I come up with anything.
> 
> Thank for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
